Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks compressed together to stop the aircraft. Some aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of the friction disks by controlling a servo valve to adjust the pressure of a hydraulic actuator. Other aircraft brake systems adjust the compression of the friction disks by controlling electronic actuators. The aircraft brake systems may control the compression of the friction disks based on a feedback loop including the received braking request and feedback from the servo valve or actuators.